


Fixation

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei laced their fingers together firmly. The taller boy’s hands were so much bigger than his. The warm lotion between their hands felt mildly gross at first, but once Rei began to roll his fingers and palms against his, the feeling changed completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/81793858183/fixiation-rei-nagisa-nsfw) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10245104/1/Fixiation).

After another long and vigorous practice session, it seemed like Rei was ready to call it a day. Nagisa watched as the taller boy sat on one of the benches in the changing room and dig through his backpack for something.

"Nagisa, Rei," Makoto called out from the door, "Haru and I are heading out first. Can you lock the room when you leave?"

Both first-years looked up and answered simultaneously.

"Sure thing! Bye bye, Mako-chan!"

"Understood! See you tomorrow, Makoto-senpai."

Makoto gave them both a smile and wave. The door closed gently, leaving the two of them behind.

Nagisa went back to his tie, which he was nearly done with. Rei appeared to have finished rummaging around his bag as well. Curiously, the golden-haired boy leaned forward to see what Rei had gotten. He was applying lotion to his hands.

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise, accidentally startling Rei.

"Wh-What is it?" the taller boy asked while turning around nervously. He held his hands in front of him awkwardly, still half-way through applying the cream.

"That!" Nagisa said while pointing accusatorily at the small tube sitting next to Rei on the bench. "That's why Rei-chan's hands are always so nice and pretty!"

A ruddy shade rose to the taller boy's cheeks. He continued rubbing his hands together, albeit self-consciously now. "I-I think my hands are normal...." Rei shifted his body so that his face wasn't visible to Nagisa anymore.

"No, but like, after swimming and stuff, my hands always get all dry and gross! I mean, I use lotion too, but it's not like I carry it around all the time." He looked thoughtfully at Rei's back. "I guess it's better to put some on right after practice, huh?"

"I suppose..." Rei responded noncommittally.

"Okay!" Nagisa decided and skipped over to Rei with open arms. He threw himself over the taller boy's back lightheartedly. "Yay!"

With a surprised sputter, Rei fell forward and almost toppled off the bench. Having been with Nagisa for so long, however, he had gotten more or less used to being manhandled, so he held his ground.

"Nagisa-kun!" he scolded indignantly.

The golden-haired boy only giggled and draped his arms over his shoulders. "I want some on my hands too! The lotion, the lotion!" Nagisa started wiggling his fingers playfully. "Quick, Rei-chan! Before they get all dry and wrinkly!"

"Honestly..." Rei said while smiling at him exasperatedly.

The shorter boy thought that Rei would just shoulder him off and tell him to do it himself but, to his surprise, the bespectacled boy popped the cap of the tube and squirted out some of the cream.

"It's about time that you grew up a bit and acted your age!" he said in a very authoritative, adult-like voice as he rubbed his hands together. Nagisa guessed he was warming it up.

He kept his own palms facing the floor and open, although he occasionally curled and uncurled his fingers for fun. "Nah, Rei-chan's the one who acts too mature and needs to lighten up a littleeek!"

The tail end of his sentence turned into a shriek when Rei suddenly clapped their palms together stickily. Rei laced their fingers together firmly. The taller boy’s hands were so much bigger than his. The warm lotion between their hands felt mildly gross at first, but once Rei began to roll his fingers and palms against his, the feeling changed completely.

His face flushed lightly. He wasn't exactly expecting it to feel this good.

"Well, in that case, then at least learn to take care of yourself more!" he said firmly. Rei was sliding his thicker fingers between the gaps of Nagisa's to spread the cream evenly as he said this. Wet, squelching sounds came from their moving hands.

Heat began to gather between Nagisa's legs, and he had to shift behind Rei to get comfortable again. He swallowed and tried to speak, though it was getting a little difficult now that the taller boy was rubbing the pads of his fingertips over his knuckles. Their palms squished and stuck together, thanks to the lotion.

"I-It's not that I don't know how to! It's just fun to tease you..." he replied with much less spitfire than he had wanted. A low moan slipped from his throat without his consent. "Mmmgh...."

Nagisa thought that Rei's hands might have stopped for very briefly and was afraid the taller boy might have heard him but, in the next moment, he was moving again.

The taller boy huffed slightly. "I suppose that's why you’re always teasing me, huh," he muttered under his breath with an offended voice. "It's like you're expecting me to take care of you for the rest of your life...."

Nagisa didn't respond. He just swallowed hard and pressed the crown of his head against the back of Rei's neck, breathing a little hard. It was hard to resist, but Nagisa really wanted to squeeze back on Rei's hands. Instead, he just began to nuzzle him.

All of a sudden, Nagisa's left hand went cold. The warmth immediately relocated to his right one when Rei placed both hands there. His entire hand disappeared between Rei’s. He felt as the taller boy rubbed lotion on the back of his wrist and then carefully pressed his fingers on the webbing between Nagisa's.

Rei's calloused fingertips felt unbelievably good on him, carefully sliding and rubbing in and out between his digits like that. Occasionally, his blunt nails scratched over his skin. Nagisa thought it was almost lewd, how attentively Rei was treating him, but maybe he was the lewd one, since the tent in his pants was only getting bigger and bigger. He changed his footing again.

"Are you doing alright? You're awfully quiet back there," Rei commented after the silence between them stretched for too long.

The wet squelching sounds had largely stopped, though the smooth and slippery noises which replaced them were no better.

"Yes," he replied somewhat shakily, "M'fine."

Except his labored breathing was getting difficult to conceal, and his cock was getting really hard and painful. It was already straining tightly against his boxer briefs and making a wet spot on the front.

Rei wrapped his fingers around Nagisa's and stroked up and down them slowly, one by one. Once they reached the very tip, he mindfully spread lotion onto the rough sides around his nail beds with his forefinger and thumb. The squelching noises came back, and the action was a little too similar to something else Nagisa wanted right now.

"You're very thorough," Nagisa managed to say dryly, while wanting nothing more than to replace his dick between Rei's hands instead.

"I'm a stickler for detail," the taller boy responded proudly. "What can I say?"

Nagisa groaned and hoped it came off as whiny and not horny.

He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have Rei pay just as much attention to the rest of his body like that. On his nipples, down his chest, over his stomach.... Between his thighs and over the curve of his ass as well. And if he pressed his fingers between the crease of it and spread him apart before teasing his hole with his long digits—How many would be cram in that narrow space? Two? Three? Maybe he could hold him open with them while he shoved his cock into his tight hole.

If Rei ran his wide thumb along the underside of his cock right now, Nagisa wouldn't be surprised if he came right away. Or maybe he would rub and tease his slit lightly with the tip of his forefinger, just faintly enough to make him twitch and shake for release without letting him. It would be nice if the taller boy would grip him firmly and stroke him to orgasm though, all his beautiful callouses from years of track rubbing up and down the sides of his sensitive length as he whined and begged for more. If it were Rei's hand, he'd be able to hold his entire cock in it with no problem.

It wasn't often that Nagisa cursed his own very active and wild imagination, but this was one of those times. His erection was throbbing hard between his legs, and he could barely continue to stand without trembling. His hands had started to sweat a while ago but if Rei noticed it, he didn't say anything. But Rei was always so polite and mindful of others feelings.

Rei was finally done with his right hand and let go of it. He lightly took ahold of his left. This time, Nagisa seized his hand fiercely and forced Rei to turn enough to face him.

Without warning, he crushed their mouths together and shoved his tongue between his lips. Rei short-circuited for a second but then started responding just as fiercely. They drew apart with open mouths and a string of saliva between their tongues.

"Fuck me, Rei-chan," Nagisa said without preamble.

Rei grinned at him wickedly. "I was waiting for you to give up."

Nagisa threw himself on top of Rei without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be hanging out on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/) if you need me.


End file.
